A Missing Scene for Return to Rock Springs 1
by Charmalotte
Summary: You will need to read Return to Rock Springs for this story to make sense. I still plan to write sequels; however, I took the comments by reviewers of that story to heart. This story fills in a few of the gaps in Chapter 51 - although I will need to write more missing scenes.


Missing Scene from Return to Rock Springs #1

Friday Morning

Amanda Simpson made her way to the General Store early in the morning. She had been working at the store continuously during the week so Carrie could spend most of her time with Jess, who was still recovering in Doc Melvin's sickroom. For the hundredth time since Tuesday morning she found herself thinking about Slim Sherman. She knew it was quite silly to be wondering about him again. After all she had only seen him twice in her life: when he had mistaken her for Carrie on Tuesday morning when he had come to mail Ma Poole's letter and on Wednesday morning when he had stopped by the store because her father had asked to talk with him before he left on the train to go back to Laramie.

Amanda had overheard her father's conversation with Slim in the office of the General Store on Wednesday morning. Bill had related to Slim that Jess and Carrie were planning on trying to convert the bunkhouse into a home when they returned from their honeymoon. And Bill had expressed his desire to give Jess and Carrie a little more than a honeymoon in Cheyenne as a wedding present. Amanda knew that her father was very diplomatic, but she had been quite impressed with the way that her father had made the proposal to Slim regarding Bill's plans to enlarge the main house on the Sherman ranch. Bill had couched his entire proposal as his and Julia's efforts to help Carrie fit into her new family. She smiled as she remembered the sound of Slim's voice answering her father, "Well, Mr. Simpson, I appreciate the idea but I couldn't let you spend that kind of money renovating my house." And then she had heard her father say, "But Jess has told me how you are not only partners, but you are more like brothers. Wouldn't it help keep your relationship the same if you and Jess were still living under the same roof after he and Carrie are married? And wouldn't it help Jess if he didn't have to give up being in the same house with the family he already has in Laramie once he and Carrie are married?" She had heard a moment of silence, and then she had heard Slim answer, "Well, I don't want to put Jess in the position of having to give up being part of our family with Daisy and Mike once he and Carrie are married." Bill had replied, "Then let me give them this gift. It really won't be a problem. I have suppliers from whom I can get the building materials at a good discount, and I've already checked with my son, Len. He will be able to come with some friends, and the construction could be finished before Carrie and Jess return from their honeymoon. And I assure you that you will be in complete control of the construction. Nothing will be done to your house unless it's the way you want."

"Well, I guess Jess and Carrie would like to stay in the main house as long as we can build an extension that would give the newlyweds some privacy when they want it."

Amanda had heard her father push his desk chair back, scrapping it in the familiar sound on the wooden floor. "Then it is settled, Slim. My wife will be quite relieved that you agree. Julia and I want Carrie and Jess to be happy, and we certainly want her to fit into your pre-existing family without disrupting it too much. I'll have Len telegram you and work out a time for him to come to Laramie. I do hope that it can be finished before Jess and Carrie return from their honeymoon." She had then heard the two men walk toward the office door, and she had quickly and quietly made her way back to the store counter. She knew better than to wait to hear any further conversation between the two men. She felt a little guilty for eavesdropping, but she desperately wanted to get to know this extremely handsome blond rancher a little better. Now she only had to figure out how to do that. Did he already have a special someone in Laramie? Was she wasting her time dreaming about him? Or was she only so interested in him because her younger sister was to be married before her? No, that wasn't the case Amanda assured herself. After all, most of Rock Springs probably assumed that she and Tate Nelson would marry someday. But she didn't love Tate. He was a familiar friend, but there was certainly no spark there. Nothing like the fireworks that she saw between Jess and Carrie when they looked at each other.

But this Slim Sherman – that was entirely a different matter altogether. She had thought about him so many times since they had said goodbye two days ago as he headed for the train station. She dreamed about him. She wanted to date him, but how could that possibly become a reality? After all she was leaving Rock Springs on Monday morning. She was taking the stage to Rawlins where she would spend a few days with Len and his family, and then she was supposed to take the train to Baltimore. Of course, she would see Slim again at Jess and Carrie's wedding, but then she would return to Baltimore until Christmas. Maybe she could suggest that the Simpsons and the Sherman-Harpers could spend Christmas together? She needed to hint at that to her mother and maybe to Carrie also. Of course, her mother might certainly balk at that idea because she always made Christmas at home special for Cecilia's return to Rock Springs for her holiday from school.

As soon as she entered the store, she heard Bill calling to her, "Mandy, I just got another telegram from Len."

"Yes?"

Her father walked out of his office with a beaming grin, "Seems I am going to be a grandfather again. He says Nancy is expecting another baby."

"Oh, that's wonderful news, Pa. I hope Len and Nancy have a girl this time."

"Well, it doesn't matter if it's a girl or another boy as long as it's healthy and Nancy comes through alright. But her pregnancy does complicate things a little right now."

"What do you mean?"

"After your visit with them, Nancy was supposed to go with Len to the Sherman Ranch to help give a woman's point of view regarding how Caroline would like the extension to be constructed, that is if Slim approved of the plan. Your mother thought Nancy would know more about what Carrie would like than their housekeeper would since she and Carrie have never met."

"Nancy doesn't want to go now that she is pregnant? How far along is she?"

"Not very far, but she is having a terrible time with morning sickness, and she doesn't want to travel. Len asked if you would mind going with him to Laramie rather than just spending a few days with them in Rawlins."

Amanda could barely keep her composure; her heart leapt with joy. She could accompany her brother to the Sherman Ranch in just a few days! Publically she would have the official role of representing Carrie's preferences, but at the same time the visit would afford her an opportunity to find out as much about Slim Sherman as she possibly could. "Well, do you think Mr. Sherman would mind if the visit was moved up a few days?"

"Len says that he has already sent him a telegram about that, and he has already received an answer. Slim would welcome you and Len to come next week. After your visit you could take the stage from their relay station either back into Laramie or onto Cheyenne. Where do you want to catch the train if you accompany Len?"

"It seems like Jess said their ranch was twelve miles outside of Laramie, right?" Responding to her father's nod, Amanda continued, "I'd rather go into Laramie and get on the train there if it doesn't matter to you, Pa."

"Okay, I'll get you a stage ticket to Rawlins for Monday morning, and I will wire the money today to Len for all the stage tickets you and he will need and for your train ticket to Baltimore. And, remember, not a word to your sister. Your mother and I want this to be a complete surprise when she and Jess return from their honeymoon in Cheyenne."

Mandy was elated all morning; however, she kept reminding herself that she might be getting her hopes up for nothing. She really knew nothing about Slim Sherman except that he was Jess's partner and that he was the most handsome man that she had ever met. She longed to be able to discuss him with Carrie, but her sister knew her so well that she didn't dare bring the subject up at all. Carrie would not be suspicious if Amanda just asked about Slim's role in the upcoming wedding, but anything else would pique her sister's curiosity too much. And, besides, Jess had already said that Slim would be his best man while Carrie had asked Amanda to be her maid of honor and their youngest sister would be a bridesmaid. Well, she would just have to keep her mouth shut until Monday morning when she took the stage to Rawlins. The last thing that she wanted to do was to ruin her parents' wonderful surprise for Carrie and Jess.

At Doc Melvin's

"Howdy, Doc. Can I see Jess for a few minutes?" Ben Jackson asked as he poked his head inside Dr. Melvin's office door.

"Of course, Ben. He's been up and in the chair since sunrise this morning. Go on in." Doc Melvin had loaned Jess a robe, and Carrie had brought him some slippers from the general store.

Ben went into the sickroom to find Jess looking much stronger this morning. "So how ya doin', Boss?"

"Better. I cain't wait ta git back to work."

Ben sat down in the chair next to Jess. "Bryce and me are making rounds." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Mr. Howard brought our pay over real early this morning. He said to tell you 'hello' and let you know that if he hadn't had a big meeting this morning he would have brought yours over hisself." He tried to hand Jess the envelope, but then he realized that Jess's slings would keep him from taking it.

"Thanks for bringing it, Ben. Just put it on the table over there, please."

Ben did so and then asked, "Is there anything else that I can bring over fer ya this morning?"

"Nah, unless you got some type of miracle cure to get me outta these slings."

"So how long does Doc think it'll be before he'll let you use yer arms again?"

"He says it won't be long before I can git rid of the sling on my right arm. He's not real shore about my left shoulder."

"It's healing alright, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Jess tried to be cheerful. "He says there's no sign of infection. But it'll just take longer for all the torn muscles to heal up on that side. I cain't say I'm in that big a hurry to git that sling off. Still hurts like hell when I try to lift my left arm. But I want the use of my right arm back and quick. I cain't pick up anything or do anything fer myself."

"Well, Boss, when ya git to use yer right one again we'll be a matched pair for a while, won't we?" Ben laughed, "Only difference is you won't stay the one-armed Sheriff for long."

Jess admired Ben for his acceptance of his own permanent disability, but he wasn't exactly comfortable joining him in his laughter about it, so he decided to change the subject. "So is everything okay?"

"Unless there's a Friday night fight in one of the saloons tonight, I'd say this will be one of the quietest weeks ever in Rock Springs. And speaking about the town, I guess I better finish my part of the rounds and git back to the office." As he stood up to leave, Ma Poole entered the room with Jess's breakfast.

"Morning, Ma. I'm jest leaving. You keep gittin' stronger, Jess."

"Thanks, Ben." Jess said.

"Ben, do you want some of this breakfast before you head out?" Ma asked.

"Thanks, Ma, but I've already eaten." Ben left as Ma turned back to Jess.

"I saw Carrie on my way over. She says she'll be here as soon as she delivers some things to Rev. and Mrs. Douglas. Seems Bill took the things home last night so she could deliver them on her way to see ya this morning." She finished fixing the tray and set in down on the side table beside Jess's chair.

"I cain't believe yer still havin' to feed me like some baby. Guess I'm glad Caroline's not here ta watch this again this morning."

"Now, Jess, ya know ya gotta eat to get well. And neither Caroline or me think yer a baby."

After eating, Jess said, "That was really good as usual, Ma. And thanks for putting up with me. I jest cain't wait to git back over ta yer house."

Just then Doc walked into the sickroom, "As soon as you're able to go up and down those stairs to my living quarters without any trouble you can go back to Ma's. But not until then. And you have to take it slow, Jess. Those stairs are off limits until I say otherwise. And no disobeying me like you did on Monday, ya hear me, son?"

"Yeah, I hear, Doc."

"And you're not just going to hear me, you're going to do as I say right, Jess?"

"Yeah."

Ma patted Jess's knee as she stood up, "Well, I'm going to leave you two fer now. I'll do what you asked, Jess, before I go back to the boarding house."

"Thanks, Ma." Jess had given her the pay envelope and had asked her to wire Slim most of the money. Ma had also agreed to write Slim a letter explaining that Jess was keeping some of the pay so he could save up to buy Carrie a wedding ring. And she was going to keep the small amount that Jess held back safe until Jess got back to the boarding house.

As soon as Doc saw Ma out, Carrie entered the office. Walking her back to the sickroom, he told Jess. "Let's see how you feel this afternoon after staying out of bed a long time before we make any further plans."

Late That Afternoon

"Jess, you need to listen to me _now_. You don't want to set yourself back again by doing too much today." Doc's voice was much more intense this time than when he had told Jess that he needed to go back to bed a few minutes ago.

"Jess, you really do need to listen to Dr. Melvin." Carrie was more pleading than demanding.

Jess reluctantly agreed that he needed to quit walking around the doctor's office. For the first time since he was shot, Jess had been able to sit in the chair in the sickroom for most of the day without becoming so exhausted that he had to go back to bed. Late in the afternoon, the doctor had agreed that Jess was strong enough to start walking around the outer office. But Melvin had also advised that he must take it slow; it had only been a week since he was shot, and his body was still trying to replenish his blood loss from that day and from Monday's trip to the telegraph office. "Don't overdo it, Jess." That had been fifteen minutes ago, and it was obvious that the young man's body was now protesting even though he was reluctant to admit it.

When Jess was finally seated back on the bed in the sickroom, Caroline bent down to him, "Jess, I really do need to go help Mama prepare supper." She leaned forward and kissed him, "I'll be back first thing in the morning."

Jess was extremely frustrated that he couldn't even walk around the doctor's office for fifteen minutes without feeling exhausted, but he managed to give Caroline his most endearing grin, "Ya better. I'd hate to be stuck here all day tomorrow without your company." He leaned forward and kissed her again, trying not to show his irritation at not being able to take her face in his hands since both of his arms were still in their respective slings.

Even though she wanted to kiss him forever, she pulled away as she heard Doc Melvin walking outside the door of the sickroom. "I'm sure he thinks we're terribly improper," she whispered as she stood up.

Jess thought the slight blush of embarrassment only made her more beautiful than she was normally. "Nah, I'm sure he thinks we just cain't wait to be married," he whispered back.

"Maybe. I hope so. Bye for now." She walked toward the door, looking back at him once more since she could not leave without receiving one last smile.

As soon as Melvin saw her out the door, he went in to help Jess get settled back in bed. "I know you're not happy with your progress, Jess. But you're a lot stronger than I expected you to be, considering." He bent down to untie the slings, "Now let's get this robe off and get you back in bed. I really think that you should try to take a short nap before Ma gets here with your supper." He half expected Jess to balk at the idea of a nap, but to his surprise his patient didn't object at all. The lack of an argument worried the doctor slightly, and he checked the bandages on both of Jess's shoulders for any sign that his wounds had opened up again. Finding the bandages clean and blood free, he asked, "Are you hurting at all after all the exertion today?"

"No. I'm just plumb worn out and mad as hell. Cain't believe walking around your office is a problem for me."

Doc spoke compassionately, "Remember it was only one week ago today that I was digging a bullet out of your right shoulder and hoping that I could stop the bleeding from your left shoulder. I think you are coming along quite well, Jess, when you take into account the amount of blood you lost. Just don't push yourself too much. If you're still worn out in the morning, don't stay up all day tomorrow. You're still far from well, but you'll be back to normal soon. That is if you listen to your body and don't try to do too much too soon."

When the doctor checked back on Jess ten minutes later, he found him sound asleep. Melvin decided to watch Jess carefully that evening and in the morning to determine if he had allowed him to stay out of bed and exercise too much today. He really didn't think that he had, but time would confirm one way or the other.

That Evening at the Simpson Residence

The dinner conversation was lively between the Simpson women that evening. Julia made numerous suggestions for Carrie's wedding plans. "I know that you want to spend every minute with Jess while he is still at Doc Melvin's, but we need to get busy deciding on your wedding dress, Caroline. It'll take a few weeks if we need to order material and have the dress made in time for the wedding on November 27th. And you need to decide what color dresses you want Amanda and Cecilia to wear. I'm thinking that we'll need to have their dresses made back east, and they'll just have to bring them back here for the wedding. There's no time to have Mandy's dress made and fitted before she leaves on Monday morning unless there's some material already at the store that you want to use. If there's something already there, we could have it made here and fitted precisely when she comes back for the wedding. I was thinking that we need to meet with Mrs. Denson before we order the material for your dress, dear. I'm assuming that you want to ask her to be the seamstress. She's made most every bride's dress I've seen since we came to Rock Springs. The only other person I can think of is Mrs. Harrison who owns the shop in Rawlins. What do you want to do, Carrie?"

Carrie looked quite surprised, "Oh, my, I haven't even thought of all that goes in to planning the wedding! I have been so concerned about Jess. I promised him that I would spend the day with him tomorrow, so could we all go the store very early in the morning? That would still let me spend time with him."

"Yes, of course, dear," Julia answered. Then turning to her husband, "You can handle things by yourself for a few hours in the morning can't you Bill? We'll be there, but I imagine we'll all be looking at material and not dealing with customers. And then we'll need to go see Mrs. Denson unless Caroline wants to travel to Rawlins and be fitted by Mrs. Harrison."

"That will be fine." Bill agreed, and then turning to Carrie, "How is Jess by the way?"

"Don't change the subject, Bill, until when she answers me. We have to plan this wedding!" Julia interjected.

"Mrs. Denson is fine, Mama." And then turning to her father, "Doc Melvin says he's doing better than expected. But Jess is so frustrated. I'm worried about him. He's not the most patient person. I think he really let today bother him."

"What bothered him about today?" Bill left his chair in the parlor and poured himself a drink before he turned back to his middle daughter.

"He stayed up all day for the first time."

"But that's good. So why was he frustrated?"

"Doc let him try to walk around for the first time today. He couldn't stand but about fifteen minutes of it before he was completely worn out."

"Well, I'd say that was pretty good for the first day that he did anything besides sit in a chair and lie in bed, especially considering that he had been sitting up all day." Bill sat back down in his chair, slowly sipping his drink, "I am sure that Dr. Melvin wouldn't have suggested walking around if he thought it wasn't a good idea. It sounds to me like he's made very good progress. After all he looked pretty bad just seven days ago."

"I get the impression that Jess pushes himself too hard. He thinks he should be back at Ma's by now – not still in the sickroom." Carrie shook her head.

"That young man needs to listen to Doc Melvin and give himself time to heal. When you see him tomorrow, tell him that the town council wants him to take all the time he needs to get well. And it doesn't matter how long that takes. Tell him not to rush getting back to work. Of course, he'll be paid as normal. He was wounded taking care of you and this town. On second thought, don't tell him tomorrow. I think I'll go see him right now. It's only seven o'clock."

Back at Dr. Melvin's Sickroom

Bill knocked loudly on the door of Dr. Melvin's office. He heard the doctor yell, "Come in, it's open. As Bill walked into the outer office, the doctor said loudly from the sickroom, "Be right with you."

"It's Bill Simpson, Doc. I hope that Jess is able to see visitors this evening."

"Yeah, Bill. Come on back."

As Simpson entered the room, he saw Ma Poole loading the last of the used dinnerware on the tray. "Hi, Ma, am I interrupting suppertime?"

"No, Bill, we're all finished here, and I was jest heading back across the street." Turning back to Jess, she said, "Now you rest, Jess. You'll feel stronger in the morning.

"Bill, since you're here, I think that I will carry these dishes across the street for Ma," Doc announced as they headed out the door. "Jess, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Bill asked, "Jess, how are you feeling this evening?"

"I'm fine, Bill."

"I guess you're wondering why I came by so late." Simpson sat down on the chair beside Jess's bed, giving his future son-in-law a slightly revealing grin.

Jess sat up a little straighter, intrigued by Bill's unusual behavior.

"It was obvious that I needed to get out of the house tonight since the Simpson ladies were planning a wedding and making decisions about wedding dresses and such. I learned a long time ago that when women are planning an event that requires special clothes a man just needs to keep his nose and mouth out of the discussion."

Jess and Bill laughed hardily, but then Jess became serious. "I guess I'd better ask Caroline if she thinks the clothes I had on at the dance will be alright."

"I know that Len has several of the best men's suits at the store in Rawlins. I'll have him ship them to us. One of them should fit you. If not, I'm sure Mrs. Denson will be able to alter one for you."

"How much would one of those cost?" Jess knew that he had to dress appropriately for the wedding, and he didn't want to give his future father-in-law the wrong impression. But he had promised to send most of his pay back to his family in Laramie, and he would need to hold some back from each pay to buy the ring.

"Don't worry about that, Jess." Bill went on before Jess could say anything, "And that's the second reason that I came over tonight. The council wanted me to let you know that it doesn't matter how long it takes for you to be well enough to go back to work. You'll be receiving your full pay every other Friday like normal. We don't want you to worry about money. We just want you to recover fully."

"That's very kind of you all."

"Nonsense. It's not kind. It's the only right thing to do. The whole town is grateful to you, Jess. And I am especially. I have you to thank that Caroline is alive and well and finally free of this whole mess."

"Well, I think Carrie and me are equal on that score. I wouldn't be here talking with ya if yer daughter hadn't done jest the right things."

Bill became serious, "I've always thought that certain things were meant to be. Rev. Douglas says it's God's hand protecting people and bringing people together that are supposed to be together. I guess that fits with you and Carrie. You both kept each other alive. And if I know anything as her father, I'd say she is happier than she's ever been. I'm proud to have you as part of the family, Jess."

"Thank you for saying that. And I'm honored to be part of your family, Bill." Then Jess added thoughtfully, "Maybe the parson is right, but sometimes people aren't protected, are they? I don't know what that means or why it works the way it does."

"Yeah, I know. I've lost family members long before they should have been taken. But that's a subject that we don't need to go into right now." Bill looked directly at Jess, "This is going to be a happy time. We don't need to dwell on less happy times."

Jess nodded his agreement, and then he thought of something that he should have asked Bill before. "Bill, I guess I've done the wrong thing. I should have asked your permission to marry your daughter. I'm sorry that I haven't already done that."

Bill smiled, "I think you've been a little indisposed. So it's totally understandable. Of course, you and Caroline have my blessings. I'm proud to have you as a son, Jess." Then Bill stood up, "If anyone can handle her independent spirit, I'd say you're the one who can do it. But I'm sure that Doc thinks I need to let you get some rest. And Carrie will be upset with me if I set you back any by keeping you from resting. Goodnight, Jess."

"Goodnight, and thanks, Bill."

As he walked back to his house, Bill's mind went back to his oldest son. The memories were so bittersweet. He had always prided himself on protecting his family. After all that was a husband and father's job. But then the war had come, and he couldn't talk his oldest out of joining up. He remembered the last time he saw his namesake. Yes, William Wade Simpson, Jr. had been the spitting image of his father. And then the notification had come that Wade hadn't survived the Battle of Westport in 1864. Bill had thought of his inability to protect Wade several times when Carrie's life had been in danger. He remembered telling Jess when they were still on edge about the fake shotgun rider that this was only the second time that he had not been able to protect his children. Bill shook himself mentally. He was happy that Caroline had fallen in love with a man who was so capable of protecting her. He couldn't have picked a better husband for her.


End file.
